


You Get What You've Earned

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe heroes expect payment for their good deeds. Steve saves Howard’s life. He doesn’t want money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I should have been sleeping. I wonder about myself sometimes.

The cut above his eye has stopped bleeding, but his hands are still shaking as he takes out his checkbook and picks up a pen. "How much?" he asks. Steve comes up behind him and puts a hand on his hip; he gasps.

"You know I don't want your money, Howard." Steve leans in and Howard has to brace himself against his desk so he doesn’t sprawl over it.

"What? Haven't deflowered any virgins lately?" He doesn’t mean to sound so bitter.

Steve laughs and grinds against Howard's ass. "We both know you're not a virgin. How many times did you or Erskine shove your dicks inside of me? How many times before you were certain of my 'fortitude'? And now *you're* indignant?"

"That was just… That was…" The words die on his lips. There is no excuse for what they did to Steve. "I'm sorry. "

"Yeah." Steve bites the back of his neck. "You better tell your secretary to cancel your meetings for the next hour because we're gonna be busy. You owe me."

Fear and excitement roil through him and he's momentarily speechless. Then Steve steps back and Howard shudders in relief. He hits the intercom button. "Ms. Mason, clear my calendar for the next hour." He doesn't wait for her to respond before he ends the call. 

Steve shoves him forward over the desk. "Stay."

Howard closes his eyes and curls his hands into fists. He breathes slowly as Steve strips him from the waist down and kicks his legs apart.

Steve spreads Howard's ass, brushes a finger against his opening, and laughs. "You're slick. Howard, you filthy boy, did you get yourself ready for me?"

"I don't know. Did you have Barnes take a pot shot at me so you could save my life?" He hisses and jerks his hips as Steve shoves a thumb up his ass. This shouldn’t feel so good. This shouldn't leave him panting and hard and wanting more.

"I asked you first." Steve shoves his other thumb inside of Howard and spreads him. 

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He presses his cheek to the cool wood of his desk. "You know I did. You know I got myself ready for you!"

Steve hums softly. "You didn't show up to our usual meeting last Tuesday. I wasn't sure you'd show up today."

"I was out of the country last week! You knew that!" God, someone could have been hurt today. 

"I don’t like it when you don’t show up. It upsets me." Steve spreads him a little wider and Howard curses. "Makes me crazy, Howard. Makes me want to crack something open. Or someone." 

"I'm sorry," he says. "Steve, you know I'm sorry. I won't miss another meeting. I promise."

"Do you want my cock?" Steve slides his fingers out of Howard's ass.

He licks his lips and swallows hard. "You know I do. Please fuck me. Steve, please. I need your cock. I'm such a slut for it. A slut for your cock, your come."

Steve grabs a fistful of his hair and jerks his head back; he cries out in pain. "Do you know how many pretty little boys and girls I fucked this week, Howard? Young and lovely and begging for my cock?" 

Tears sting his eyes and jealously wells up from the pit of his stomach, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "They don't know you like I do. Steve, none of them know you."

"You're replaceable. Remember that!" Steve lets go of Howard's hair with a little push. 

Before Howard can respond, Steve shoves into him. He groans and arches up, feeling split open and vulnerable. "Please. Steve, please."

"Whore," Steve says, grabbing the back of Howard's neck and holding him down. "Just a dirty little hole for me to use."

He writhes, whimpers, and that seems like it's enough for Steve who begins to pound into him. It hurts, god, it hurts, but Howard can't get enough of it. Can't get enough of the pain and the pleasure and the humiliation of it all. He's done so much to Steve, and Steve has made him pay back every deed tenfold. 

"You're so pretty when you take it." Steve grips his neck even harder and groans. "I ought to kidnap you, keep you as my slave. Keep you naked for me."

Fuck! Howard jerks back onto Steve's cock and whines. He wants to get a hand on his cock, but he knows if he does Steve will punish him. 

Steve chuckles and grinds into him. "You're such a good fuck. Squeeze me tight."

He does, moaning. When that sends a jolt of pleasure through him. . Steve tells him to do it again, so he does. Howard does it over and over, until Steve's hips are jerking wildly and his fingers dig against Howard's neck and... Fuck, he's close.

Steve grunts, jerks his hips, once, twice, a third time, before coming. Howard keens and Steve slaps his hip. "Come."

Howard shudders and gasps, panting hard against desk until he feels wrung out and well used. He slumps against the desk, his whole body trembling with exhaustion

Steve pulls out and slaps his ass. "I'll see you next Tuesday. Expect to stay the night."

His stomach clenches in apprehension, but he manages to croak out a 'yes.' He doesn't move until Steve's left, then he slowly gets to his feet and cleans up. He pours himself a drink and does his best to pull himself together. No doubt the police want to talk to him about the attempt on his life. And he still has a full day ahead of him.


	2. 12 Years Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the beginning for Steve and Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people had some questions about Steve and Howard's history together and they felt some things were unclear. I don't know that this clears anything up for anyone. but this is what I wrote.

_12 years earlier_

Howard wants a drink. Hell, he wants a whole fucking bottle of alcohol and someplace quiet he can break down. Instead, he's got some goddamn spooks in his face wanting to know what the hell is going on. 

"Mr. Stark," says Agent Durant. "Tell us again. What happened?"

"I told you what happened!." He rubs his hands against his trousers and takes a deep breath. "There was an explosion, a fire…" Everything gone: his notes, his equipment, all the samples he took. "I couldn’t see anything through the smoke. I—" He breaks off when Steve comes into the room. 

Durant looks at his partner, then at Steve, who is resplendent in his red, white, and blue outfit. "Captain? Did you find anything?" 

"No, nothing." Steve walks over to Howard and touches his shoulder; Howard manages not to jerk away. "You were lucky, Mr. Stark. Someone must be looking out for you. Everyone else on base is dead."

Steve looks so earnest, so resolved, but Howard remembers what he looked like an hour ago when he shot Howard's technician in the head. "Yeah, I'm lucky."

"Mr. Stark doesn't look too good. Why don't you fellas give him a break and start up later? He could use some food and some sleep." Steve tightens his grip on Howard, hard enough to hurt.

"Sure, Cap," say Agent Chao, who gestures to an unhappy Durant. "C'mon, I'll buy you a coffee, Jaime."

Howard is quiet until they leave, closing the door behind them. "I'm really the only one left?"

"You and Peggy," Steve says, his voice cold.

"Why?" He understands why Peggy's alive. "Why me? Why didn't— Why, Steve? *Why*?"

"Restitution." Steve cups Howard's face, then grabs him by the hair and jerks his head back. "Erskine died before I could get what was owed me. But you? You don't get off that easy. You owe me for everything, and you know it."

"We made you better!" But that isn't quite true, is it? Not if Steve can do this and say it's payback.

"You raped me. You tortured me! You tortured all of us in the name of science. And lucky me, I made it to the end. Just so you could torture me some more."

"We were testing your pain threshold," he whispers. 

"Until Peggy made you stop." Steve smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. "Did it make you hard? Watching me writhe and scream? Did you go back to your room at night and jerk off to the memory?"

"You know I didn't." He tries to jerk away, but Steve has a firm grip on his hair.

"Yeah, you'd rather play Pygmalion and Galatea."

Howard doesn't deny it; he's always been in love with his own genius. And what is Steve but an extension of that? "What are you going to do now?"

"Whatever I want." Steve pulls him to his feet and he hisses softly. "Me and Peggy are heading out to Russia in the morning. I got a lead on something interesting."

"What about me?"

"Go back to New York. Wait for me." Steve leans in and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Everything's got a price, Howard. It's about time you paid what's owed."

"Not everyone was on base," he says, suddenly.

Steve smiles again and it makes Howard shudder. "I know. Don't worry about it."


End file.
